Yuri IvanovTala Valkov
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: The whole story behind Yuri Ivanov and all the people he had met in his life. And how e changed into what he is now. Very tragic in many ways... there is some liking but it is also tragic
1. Chapter 1

Alone. All alone. And always will I be alone. In this lonely world, there is no place for me to be happy. Fate is cruel to me. I will never be accepted. This is my life. And you ask me to be content with it. I bet you wouldn't be if you were in my place.

Young and innocent, I was stolen away from happiness and kindness. I was never really shown any after that day, that cruel day when it all began.

Flash back

"What present did you get me Father?" a cheerful and anxious voice asked.

"Be patient dear son. I will tell you soon." An older man said to him, smiling a loving smile at him.

"Now come on Yuri, let your father sit down. Let him rest. He had a very long week." A sweet and tender young lady said to the boy.

"But he has my present…" The boy said with his lower lip out.

"He will show you as soon as he unpacks. For now, let's have dinner." The mother said.

The young said impatiently on the dining table and groaned at the dinner.

'When will it be over? I wanna know what he bought for me!' the boy bought.

The boy stared at his plate. There was a pile of peas and a small piece of meat on the very edge. Their family wasn't very rich. They had a very small home, but they were a small happy family. They didn't ever complain about what they didn't have.

As night fell, the moon, shown bright in the night sky, peered out of the clouds. It was a very cold and beautiful night. Yuri, even though so young, loved these nights. He loved the moon and the night so much. He would spend countless hours on the window pane, staring at the moon.

Slowly small snowflakes started to fall on the ground. The earth was already covered with a layer of snow, but more was falling. No many people in his town like snow. But Yuri adored it like nothing else. He was enchanted by the wonder of frozen water falling from the sky.

Without telling his mother or father, Yuri sneaked out of the house without anything to protect him from the cold. Yuri knew if his mother would find out that he was outside she would instantly call him in and start giving him a lecture about catching a cold. And his father would only smile at the moment. Sure he was only 4 but he had the wits of any 12 year old. Though he would act very immaturely in front of his parents, he was very sensible in front of guests or other people.

He walked slowly out of the boundary of the house and stared at the opposite side at the bare white snow on the road.

Suddenly he noticed light from behind him. It was bright and warm. He turned around slowly, not really wanting to know what was happening. And there it was.

The whole house was a blaze. It was a wicked fire which consumed the whole house. And it kept burning even thought the snow was falling heavier.

The young boy just stood there, not a tear escaping his eyes. He felt pain, but was too numb to express it. He felt anger, but was consumed by it to show it. He felt alone, but was too much in darkness to feel it.

In a happening of seconds and minutes, a young, happy and lively boy was orphaned by a blaze in mid winters.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his tiny shoulder. He didn't want to look up because he was too afraid.

"You will be special." A coarse voice said.

Then the hand forced him to turn around and walk towards the city of Moscow's centre. He walked towards his new home, a home which he wouldn't get out of for a long, long time.

End of Flashback

This is all how it started. The began of Yuri Ivanov as the best Blader in Russia.

But this was not all.

Another flashback

Unfamiliar faces looked at me without any emotion. As if they hated everything in life. No life, no happiness. 2 other children also were walking with me. One was 1 year older than me. The other was 2 years older than me. I looked around the place I was being introduced to. It was so dark and plain. All the walls were old style and they had small cracks and were very cold.

Many strange people walked past me, and some were just working with other children. They wore long, long purple capes, with their hood on. Under the hood they wore a white head cover. Here eyes couldn't be seen under the hoods.

The man who was leading the way suddenly turned around and it was then that I actually noticed his face clearly. He was wearing a most on his eyes. It was very technological. And the moment he looked at me, it sent chills down my spine in fear.

To be continued…


	2. New life, mysterious people & vision

Looking at him sent chills down my spine…

He had a queer smile on his face like he was about to do something evil. But he just stood there, looking at me as if trying to tell me something.

"This will be your room from now on. You will be staying with us for a very long time so make your self comfortable." He said with the same queer smile.

I looked at his face first and then towards where he was pointing to. It was a small metal door with bolts on it on all the four sides. A small handle was constructed on the very left. I slowly moved forward, with the other 2 boys next to me staring. I put my hand firmly on the handle but inside I was kind of afraid of what would be inside.

Turning the handle made a small screeching sound. I pushed on it but it wouldn't open. Then I pushed it harder, with all my strength and it slowly opened. The screeching sound increased and it hurt my ear slightly. As I opened it, light entered the room so that it could be visible.

I examined the room carefully and then thought, 'What a strange place.' It had only a small bed on the one side of the room, a table next to it and on the opposite side, a small basin like depth in the floor. I kept wondering what that was. Any way I took small steps until I was completely inside. I turned around to look at the tall man.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone around here. My name is Borcloff and I will be your master and teacher from now on. You will do exactly what I say."

I kept looking until he had entirely closed the door. There was a small window near the ceiling on the opposite side of the door. It was like the ones in a basement. It actually was a basement.

I walked towards the bed and sat on it. I put my legs up and hugged them tightly. It was so cold and there was nothing really in that room which was good enough to wear. I sat there while I thought of all the things that had happened to me in the whole day. My parents were gone, my house was gone, I was in a place which had no existence to me and I didn't even get to open the present that my father brought for me.

And I didn't notice when but I fell asleep on the same bed.

(A/n Make Yuri 6 years old. 4 is too young/)

"Get up! Didn't you hear the sirens?" A loud roar said as it woke me up.

I looked at the man who was yelling at me so sourly.

"Get up! Wash your face and then come to the main hall!" He said as he left the room.

As if he wasn't enough a problem for me, I had no idea where the main hall or the washroom was. I had completely forgotten what Borcloff had told me.

I slowly got myself up and walked out of the room. I asked shyly to he closest person to me where the washroom and the main hall were.

With a coarse voice, he told me where I needed to go. I walked to the washroom and opened the door. There was complete silence. There was nobody there. I started towards the basins and washed my face and exited. And then with heavy feet, went to the main hall.

As I came closer, loud noises started coming from the main hall. Those voices where of many children. I peered inside and Borcloff saw me. I moved way and hid behind the door.

"Child, don't be afraid. This will be your life now. Next time listen to the sirens and come on time." And saying this he took me inside, putting me with the same 2 children I was with when I came to this place.

"From now onwards, you three will be a team and practice beyblading together." He said as he walked away.

All of stared at each other for a while and then looked own. There were 3 beyblades lying on the floor. The one in front of me was blue and white. I slowly picked it up and stared at it. Then I pick up the shooter and gave the stare to it. I saw it on TV, but never did I try it by myself. Then he thought, 'Maybe, this was the gift father wanted to give me or maybe not!'

I fixed it up with the shooter like everyone around me. The other 2 children did the same. All around me children were shooting hard and pulling the rip chords so loudly, and with doing that they made a sound like when you sword fight. Then their blades would fall on the ground and the other children would do the same. Then their blades would clash and make small metallic sounds which felt sweet in my ear.

I suddenly gripped my shooter confidently and let it rip. Me blade fell in the dish but after a small time stopped. It was out of balance. I eagerly picked it up again and shot it again. Suddenly I saw another blade in the dish. The another. It was from the other 2 kids.

I looked at them and then at the dish. And we kept on doing this the whole morning.

Later in the afternoon

I walked towards Borcloff. My hands were sour and my arms were aching.

"Mister Borcloff. Can I have break please? I am tired." I asked in a small and week voice.

"A break, do you really need it? You should be strong and keep on going until 3 o'clock. Then you will get a break and lunch." He said, still smiling that weird smile.

I looked down and walked away towards the dish again where the 2 boys were standing. We all got along well. The younger one's name was Boris and the older one was Sergei. Sergei was very quiet but Boris and I got along good. Though we were both very confined.

We had already had breakfast after we had our morning routine Beyblading. The breakfast was very weird in taste, but we dared not complain. The look in Borcloff's eyes was too fierce for us small kids.

Now let me just describe Boris and Sergei to you. Boris was very fair. He seriously needed tanning but it really didn't matter. His eyes were piercing ice blue and there was no emotion in them at all, just like all the other children around me. He was wearing a plane ice blue jacket which was covering him from head to his stomach. Underneath he had a dark blue pair of track suit. This combination went well with his eyes.

Sergei was taller than both of us and very serious. He didn't really talk that much. He had a weird hat on his hat; he had a brown old coat on with a pair of warm pants. Very brief amounts of emotion in his eyes.

At night

Finally it was night. I was dead tired. We had a blade till lunch and then we were sent to a huge academy where we were taught studies. So we studied till 8 o'clock and then we had dinner in the dining hall again. At 9 we were sent to bed. I was sitting on my bed in the same manner as I was sitting like when I came to this place. Boris and Sergei were sent to there respected rooms.

I was sitting still without a sound, trying to focus my attention on my parent's memories. Those were such great times. Even thought they were just yesterday, they seem so long ago. A tear escaped my eyes. I really missed them a lot.

Suddenly I heard the sound of heavy breathing. As if there was another presence in the room. I could here it, feel it but I could not see it. I glanced carefully all across the room. I started getting scared. There was somebody in my room and I couldn't see him. What could be that breathing?

Unexpectedly I saw a vision of a girl standing in my room. But in a second it disappeared. I looked again carefully to where I saw her and there was nothing. The sound of breathing was gone and I could here my heart bet rapidly.

I slowly sank in my bed and took my blanket and tried my best to sleep and get my mind away from that girl. Who was that?


	3. That darkness is so mysterious

The next morning was quite the same as yesterday. The same food, the same people, and the same routine. It was Sunday and everybody was given 1 hour off of Beyblading. But there was something horrific I saw which scared the heck out of me. A child didn't start blading after the one hour of rest, and he was grabbed by those people in long purple capes and taken in a dark room where I heard low screams. And all Borcloff did was smile at us and told us to get to beyblading. I wonder what they did to that boy. I sure wouldn't want to be in his place right now.

At night I went to my room and stared out that small window near the ceiling. All I could see was the moon and the clouds around. While gazing, I saw something come towards my room. Some footsteps came and then stood next to the window. Suddenly they passed right through it and vanished. I go back on my bed and stared at the window in horror.

Suddenly I heard the same breathing sound in my room as I had heard the day before.

"Who is there?" I said in a meek voice.

No reply.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and Borcloff came in.

"I just anted to check if you were in bed or not." He said firmly.

I nodded and took my blanket. Then as I was looking at Borcloff, I saw something in the edge of the room. It was the vision of the same girl. But this time it wasn't a vision. She was real and she was staring right at me. Borcloff noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him and looking at the corner of the room. Suddenly the girl vanished in mid air before Borcloff could see her. Borcloff glared at me and left the room.

I sighed loudly and looked at the corner again and saw that girl standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked showing bravery.

It was sure that she was a ghost. No doubt about it.

She opened her mouth slowly and said, "I am…"

That's it for now… I am tired.

Sike! I am just kidding… I will tell you who that girl is… This isn't part of Yuri's life but I just wanted to add her in.

"I am A-Anastasia." She said in a meek and inaudible sound. But I could understand.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked frantically, "Are you a ghost?"

"No! I am not a ghost. I am a normal human just like you." She replied angrily.

"Then how did you get in here?" I asked, "Why are you even here?"

"I come here everyday. It was empty before you came. It was my hiding place from-" she paused and then looked down.

"From?" I asked.

"From someone I don't like. Why did you come here?" She asked.

"My parents died in a fire accident…" My tone turned into sorrowful whispers, "And I was brought here."

"So, Borcloff killed them too." She said to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked again in a hurry.

"You don't know do you. Borcloff kills children's parents and brings them here for beyblading. It's kind of like cruel fate." She said with her eyes closed. She had a strict seriousness in her tone.

I stared at her in anger. 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly the girl felt limp on the floor. I ran to her and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing really. Just a pain in my leg." She said, trying to façade her pain.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I asked in worry.

She nodded a no and looked down. I forcefully pulled her jean up to see a huge cut which was bleeding heavily.

I looked at her in horror.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her.

"I just fell down by the corner. It's not really that bad." She whispered.

"No! You need a doctor quick." I said but she quickly pulled my arm.

"No! I don't want a doctor." She glared at me.

I respected her wishes and sat down on the floor. She pushed her pants straight and sat down next to me.

"So why do you come-" He was about to say when Borcloff came in the room.

"BOY! Why aren't you in bed yet?" Borcloff roared in disapproval.

Yuriy looked towards Anastasia to see that she wasn't there. He looked confused, "I was about to sleep sir."

"Quick! I don't want to see you disobeying my orders ever again." He roared again and let the room.

Yuri sighed in relief and looked around again to find any trace of that so called girl, Anastasia. 'I wonder why she came here everyday. And why did she have that scar? And is she even human!' I thought as I went to my bed and slept restlessly.

A year later

A year had passed now. I was getting pretty tired of beyblading. Don't get me wrong, I like beyblading but to do it everyday was quite exhausting. And then we started exercising which was even more tiring. I stopped talking to people. My reaction to other people was cold and cruel. I had changed a lot through this month. My personality was taking another shape, a more firm and cold shape. And I still wondered who that girl was. I hadn't seen her since when I saw her scar. I guess she really was a ghost.

It was night time. I was standing next to my bed staring at the Beyblade in my hand. It was a good beyblade but was too simple. I needed a better one, especially to beat Kai. That Kai was the most arrogant and irritating boy I had ever seen. And all Borcloff could talk about was him. I was the best blader there and still there was no talk of me at all. Boris and I were getting along better but I still didn't like talking to anyone now a days.

"Hey." I heard a low sound in my room.

I turned around to see a wolf like creature in my room. It was covered in darkness and staring its amber eyes at me.

I moved back in fear and fell on my bed.

"Don't worry. She won't harm you if you don't harm me." A strange voice said again but I couldn't see anything even then.

That voice was somehow familiar. 'Wait a minute' I thought, 'Isn't this voice that same girl's voice that I had met a year ago?'

"So you do remember me…" She said softly.

"Yes I do… but how did you know that I remembered?" I asked, surprised at her say.

"Just a wild guess, so how is the Abbey?" She asked as she appeared from the dark area of my room.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business." I said in a harsh voice, narrowing my eyes.

"See what this place does to you when you stay here for too long." She said, seriousness crowding her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at what she had commented.

"Look at yourself. The first time I met you, you were kind and helpful. Now look at yourself, you are harsh, mean and gloomy. This place brings a dark shadow upon everyone. No one can be happy in such a miserable place." She said calmly.

I looked down at the floor, but in my mind I knew she was right about me. I had changed since I came here. My reaction towards people was harsh and I cared only about myself.

"Don't be harsh on yourself. It isn't your fault. It's this place. It brings sadness and tears only." She said, this time a small hint of kindness in her voice.

I looked up at her and then opened my mouth to say something, "Why are you here again?"

"I had moved away for a while… But I came back. That's why." She said plainly.

There was an irritating silence in the room until the wolf type creature growled a low growl.

I had forgotten everything about that creature because I was too wrapped up in what that girl had said about me. I looked at it and moved a little backwards on my bed with a hint of fear in my eyes, though trying to hide it as best I could.

"Don't worry. I told you she wouldn't harm you. She wouldn't harm you if you aren't a threat to me." She said.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"SHE! She is Shadow. She is a bit-beast out of her bit, taking a form of a wolf that she really is." She said forcing on 'she'.

My eyes widened up as I took in the information. I had heard of bit-beasts but I hadn't actually seen one standing on the ground. Sure there were bit-beasts in the Abbey; I didn't think they were real. I thought they were just spirits of dead animals.

"H-How is she just standing there on the ground?" I asked her seriously.

"That's for me to know and you to not be concerned about. By he way, what's your name?" She shot at me.

"Yuri. Yuri Ivanov is my name." I replied collectively.

"Yuri. I'll make you a deal, you let me stay in this place for the evenings and I will do what ever you want for that time being except being your slave." She said open-heartedly.

"What is in it for me?" He asked inquiringly.

"I will teach you how to beyblade." She said with a smirk on her face that was certainly evil beyond expectations.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. You and my strength

On with the story…

"WHAT?" I said with a surprised face.

"I'll teach you how to beyblade." She said calmly.

"What makes you think that I need learning?" I yelled at her angrily. It was true that I had always had an ego. Even when I was young.

"I know you aren't that good in beyblading. I can see it in your spirit that you can be stronger but only with a little guidance." She said like she knew everything.

I stood there quiet. I didn't know what to say. Though it was true that the bladers around me better and more skilled than me. That was the one reason I hated that Kai. He was so arrogant.

"I can make you far better than Kai if you want." She said with an evil grin on her smug little face, "And I can get you a worthy bit-beast too."

'How did she know that I wanted to be better than Kai?' I thought. She was so mysterious. But what she was offering to me was nothing that I could ignore or let go. It was too good to let go.

"Indeed it isn't a deal to let just pass by," she said, "So do we have a deal?"

"I-I don't k-know…" I said in a confused and scared tone.

'What if Borcloff finds out? He would kill me. I shouldn't take suck a risk.' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, Borcloff won't find out. You'll be safe." She said reassuringly.

"What makes you think I am afraid of him?" I said glaring at her.

"I just know. SO do we have a deal?" She said, holding her hand out.

I looked at her hand in a very confused manner, as if I was having an internal conflict with my conscience and my ambition. My conscience told me she was not to be trusted. But my ambition was telling me that the power I would get would be unimaginable.

"Wait a minute," I said looking in her eyes. They were dark and cold, "How do I know that you know how to beyblade?"

"If we start tomorrow, I will show you and if you aren't satisfied then I will leave you alone forever. But of you are satisfied then we will have a deal." She said very confidently.

She was danger was what my conscience was telling me.

I reached my hand out to shake hers. I didn't quite know what I was getting myself into but I was about to find out. But one thing was for sure, I couldn't let down an offer for a bit-beast.

"We will start tomorrow…" She said with a smirk and then sat on the floor.

I stared at her in amazement about how confident she seemed. She was wearing a black long cape but hood wasn't up on her head. I could barely see her hair in the dark. Her pale skin glimmered in moonlight reaching from that small window in the top. I couldn't actually get the colour of her eyes either.

Then my eyes shifted to the 'thing' she was standing next to. Shadow looked quite like Wolborg 4, though at that time I didn't now about Wolborg 4. It was pure white but instead of ice crystals on her sides, she had huge black and grey wing which were untouchable. I mean really untouchable. It was as if they were made out of pure energy. They were see-through and like shadows around the beast. Her eyes were black and instead of his purple cover over Wolborg's nose, she had a light grey one. He paws were like Wolborg's except they were covered with some dirt.

'Wait a minute… How can a bit-beast be dirty? Aren't they spirits?' I thought to myself in wonder. Something was strange about her bit-beast. I had seen bit-beasts but none this small in size. It was exactly the same size as a wolf. And it wasn't a spirit, it was a real wolf.

"You're right." She said out of nowhere, "Shadow isn't a bit-beast right now. She is a normal wolf and my guardian."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I said in amazement. 'Is she a mind reader?' I thought.

"Yes… Yes I am." She replied with her eyes closed.

I looked at her in horror. I couldn't keep anything from her even in my mind. I new it all along, She was trouble in all ways possible.

Suddenly she stood up straight, her head parallel to mine and she raised her hands to hr back and took her hood up.

"See you tomorrow." She said and then turned away. I was bout to stop her for some more questions, but she and her 'pet' wolf went right through the wall and there was trace of any life in my room except for me.

"She is certainly a ghost. Either that or I am hallucinating." I whispered to myself.

'I am not a ghost!' A voice in my mind said, but it was a girls.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said as I heard that voice. She was talking to me in my mind.

It was just freaky…

Next day

The day went out normally, at night I waited for Anastasia to come. I held my blade in my hand and stared at it. I could already picture a bit on it. The thought felt sweet in my mind of all that power in my hand. But I still couldn't understand how I trusted her so much as to imagine the power in myself.

And than I saw her, coming right through the wall.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT IF YOU ARENT A GHOST?" I freaked out.

"I have some abilities…" She plainly replied.

I stared at her like she was someone strange. Though what can I say, she was strange.

She raised her hand out and stuck it in her cape's pocket and fiddled. Then she pulled it out and I could see a beyblade in her hand.

She fixed it up in her shooter. It was an odd shooter. It was shaped like a fang and the chord was longer than normal beyblades have. She went straight to the dish in my room and held her shooter out.

She made a serious face and lit the chord rip. Her blade met the ground with force and started spinning at one place. She then gestured me to come over. I took hold of my blade and let it rip easily.

As soon as my blade hit the ground, her blade came right out and clashed into mine and sent my blade right in the wall where it made a huge crevice.

I stared at my blade with my eyes as wide as saucers.

"H-How…" I whispered to myself.

She smirked an evil smirk and closed her eyes as her blade jumped into her hand.

She was good, that was for sure. I had never seen such a good blader. She held out her blade towards me and I looked at it.

'Wait a second! There isn't anything on her bit. She wasn't even using her bit-beast.' I thought to myself in terror. How could somebody be so strong?

"I can be strong, and I can make you even stronger." She said coolly.

And that is how my journey started with the strange girl named Anastasia whose past I had no idea about. I sometimes would ask her about her and she would just change the topic. SO after a while I stopped asking. It was her business and I had no entry in it. I kept practicing and I admit I was getting stronger by the days. And I could see that Borcloff was getting impressed by my display of power.

It was true after 1 year of practice with Anastasia; I had gotten stronger and more ruthless towards other people's blades. And that was what Borcloff would admire.

"Hey…" I said. I was 8 now and was a little more mature now. Anastasia came to my room again.

Through the weeks, I introduced Anastasia to Boris and Sergei. They got a long well, though Anastasia was still confined towards us all. But it was true that she felt comfortable around me now, and so did I around her. She told me things about her day and the things she went through, but still didn't give me any hint of her home or past.

I could see that her were weary and looking towards the ground. Shadow stood next to her, Anastasia's hand over her white fur.

She limped slowly and fell on the ground like she did 2 years ago. I ran towards her helped her lay next to the wall.

"WHATS WRONG?" I asked her worriedly.

She didn't reply, she just lay there. She removed her hands which were on her stomach. I looked and stared in revulsion…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Whats with her strangeness?

On with the story…

There it was. Red, gooey liquid coming out of her stomach. There wasn't any excessive bleeding but the cit was long and deep.

"Who did this?" I asked as I bent down to look under my bed. I had snuck in a first aid kit in my room sometime ago.

She kept quiet as I got up and tended to her wounds. The blood wasn't prominent on the black cape. I could see come blood on Shadow's white coat.

A tear escaped her eye as she looked at me after I had tended to her wounds. She looked down again, and then started sobbing heavily. It was the first time that I had seen her crying. She was always so emotionless, but it was as if she was a totally different person now.

"I want to know that truth Anastasia. Who does these things to you?" I asked her seriously.

"Why do you think I come here everyday?" She said, looking up at me with angry eyes. I moved back and looked away.

"Someone abuses you…" I said in a whisper.

She looked away from me. "You don't know. Everyday they come home, and if something wrong happens at their work, they take it out on me. I never did know why." She said slowly, half in sobs.

I looked at her again. "Who?"

"My guardians. My parents died when I was 1 years old, and then they took me in from an orphanage and took me to their godforsaken home." She said.

I stayed quiet, letting her cry it all out. When she finally stopped, I began, "Why do you even go back?"

"I have to. I have no other place to go." She replied sadly.

I had never felt this worried before. It was something about her plain black eyes which made everyone who looked at her sad.

I don't know what came over me, but I moved forward and embraced her lightly. I could imagine the surprise in her eyes. But soon after she accepted it and wrapped her arms around me.

After that moment, me and Ania became really close. She would tell me everything. Like how she had telekinesis, invisibility and she could walk through solids. And she said it was all connected to the black locket around her neck. Boris, Sergei and I started calling her Ania because Anastasia was too long. We 4 became really good friends. We were the only ones for Ania. She used to say that she would have given up on life if it wasn't for us.

And soon we discovered her hair and man were they long. They reached till her knees. And they were pure black. She stopped teaching me beyblading because she said that I didn't need guidance anymore. And then there came that faithful day.

Age: Yuri/Ania: 12 Sergei: 14 Boris: 13

"Tomorrow you will get the surprise of your life." Ania said and then left.

I looked at her and thought about it. 'What could it be?' I thought in wonder.

'You'll see…' She said in my mind. And did I tell you that we talked in our mind. But she only did that with me.

In the morning, I got up and freshened up. The same routine, another boy going in 'the' room and then he disappeared like all the others. I could hear it again. The talk of the so called 'Black Dranzer' which was known to be very powerful.

"Ivanov, Borcloff is expecting you in his office." One of the goons in the purple cape said.

I nodded my heart pounding. What if he had figured about Ania?

I walked down the steps, looking out on the lab which was underneath me.

I knocked on the gigantic door in front of me.

"COME IN!" A voice roared.

I turned the handle and pushed it open.

"Come in Yuri." Borcloff said.

"You know you have been pleasing me a lot since you have come here. You are getting stronger and it is time I give you what you deserve." He said, smiling.

I looked at him unemotionally.

"I expected more enthusiasm…" He said as he opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out something.

"Is that what I think that is?" I said in amazement. I was more excited than anything. Was this what Ania was talking about? I though to myself.

"This now belongs with you…" Borcloff said calmly.

I reached my hand out and looked at it. It was a bit. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"This is Wolborg. You will use this as you power now…" He said.

I stared at him and then said, "I am truly thankful. May I be excused?" I asked him.

He nodded and I left the stuffy room.

'ANIA! I got it! Finally!' I thought to Ania.

There wasn't any reply. I let it go and ran back to my room. I opened the door and Ania was standing in front of me. I looked at her and grinned. It had been a long time since I had grinned.

"I got my own bit-beast!" I screamed in delight.

She smiled at me sincerely but there was the same sadness in her eyes as I had seen the time before she wasn't friends with us. But because I was too indulged in the happiness of my bit-beast, I didn't notice that.

Shadow stood next to her with her head in a bow.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked in excitement.

She nodded with a larger smile. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not hide the mourning in her eyes.

My expression slowly changed and I looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in concern.

Her smile slowly disappeared and she looked at me.

"I am beyond doubt happy for you. I really am!" She said aloud. It was as if she was proving something to me.

Something was wrong, that much I knew. I walked to her and held her arms tightly and shook her, "Tell me what's wrong!"

She looked away and squelched her eyes, trying not to cry.

I looked at her with my eyes wide open in anger. Why wasn't she telling me what was wrong?

She violently freed herself and fazed out of my room and ran away.

At the same moment, I ran out of my room and started towards the Abbey's main door.

Some of the caped people tried to stop me but I forced my way out. I could see a figure running away with her head towards the ground. I looked at it and then stated running after it. And of course I ran faster than her because of all that exercise. I finally caught up to her and viciously gripped her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and looked at me.

For the first time, I felt really hurt to see someone cry. I always admired her personality. Her modesty towards other people and her strong character. She was different from all the other people I knew. She was so beautiful in so many ways. I didn't admit it at first, but it was true that she resembled a lot to my mother and my mother was very beautiful.

"Why are you running away?" I asked her in rage.

She wiped her tears and said, "Come with me…"


	6. An angel for me?

Ania started walking and I started following her. She finally stopped in a very unfamiliar and dark place. The only thing I could see was her face.

"Tell me Yuri… What would you have done if I hadn't met you?" She asked me seriously.

I stayed quiet. I had no idea what to say.

"You would be ruthless beyond all ways, and you would be an inhumane human."

I looked at her in surprise. Is that what she thought of me?

"My life was useless. I had no meaning to live. Then I met you and I knew what I had to do. I knew the meaning of my life." She sighed.

I listened to her quietly.

"I had to make you strong and keep you human." She said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"And today my task is complete." She said again in a sigh.

"What do you mean by 'task'?" I asked her.

"And now that my task is complete I must go now."

"What are you saying? I can't understand anything." I yelled in annoyance.

"Yuri, I am not a human. I don't know what I am as far is that is concerned. But one thing is for sure, now it is time for me to go, and to leave behind everything." She said with a sob.

I gripped her arms again and wobbled her.

"No you don't! You have nowhere to go! You will stay with us. We need you! I need you!" I roared.

But this time instead of freeing herself, she bet forward and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in my ear.

My throat felt dry and warm. Suddenly I noticed light coming out Ania's body. And in a split second her body was lit up so bright that I had to cover my eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you for all the precious time you spent with me. And I have no idea how I knew that I had to go today but I felt it strongly." She said, her voice echoing through the whole place.

A tear ran off my cheek as I looked at her glowing body. Shadow approached me and started rubbing her body next to my legs. I bent down and hugged her but I kept my eyes Ania. Then Shadow broke off and went to the glowing Ania. She also started glowing.

"Goodbye Yuri… You were my life and happiness…" Ania whispered.

And soon the light started to disappear and so did the two in front of me. I held my hand out as if trying to reach them.

"Thank you…" I whispered to myself. She was truly an angel blessed on me.

And the next second, I was alone, just like before. Suddenly thousands of flashbacks started flowing in my mind. Of all the times we used to sneak out of my room and the four of us used to spend treasured times together laughing.

And all the times we used to practice blading, me, Boris, Sergei and Ania. And how she used to make sarcastic jokes on Boris which we all enjoyed. Indeed her sense of humor was too good. Even Boris enjoyed it. And how me and Ania used to talk about life and its sadness which surrounded us. She used to tell me about why she used to take the cape to prevent stares from other guys.

And what she said about keeping me humane was true in a sense. She reminded me countless times of softness and caring. Though from the outside she didn't look that caring or soft, she was a very kind and good person.

And my mind slowly was flooded by her smiles and laughter. And her black eyes and her long and hidden hair.

An angel who changed me. An angel who touched me in so many ways. An angel who is gone now. An angel with unseen wings. An angel with a beautiful smile. An angel for me.

I turned around and slowly strolled back to the Balkov Abbey. I knew I would be in trouble, but there were too many other things in my mind.

When I got there it was getting dark.

"I didn't expect that you would come back but after running away, I am pleased that you came back so I might not give you a punishment." I heard Borcloff say.

I didn't care anymore. Now all I wanted was to make Ania proud by being the best beyblader out there.

I walked to my room and skipped dinner and kept awake all through the night.

I kept thinking about where Ania would have gone. Maybe to heaven or someplace else.

That night I heard a loud and disturbing noise from the lab. I quickly got up and ran to the lab and went through the crowd of children standing by the railing.

I tried to get a good look at what was happening and I did. It was Kai! He was stealing Black Dranzer. I knew he was no good. Suddenly I saw a huge light and the next I remembered was that I was lying in a bed with my head bandaged.

"W-What happened?" I said as I held my head.

"Ivanov, you are conscious finally…" One of the caped people said.

I got up in a hurry and ran towards Borcloff's office.

I could hear screams from the room. I though the voice belonged to Mister Voltaire, the owner of this place. But he had never had a visit like this before. We would be informed before his arrival but this to unexpected. He was screaming loudly at Borcloff.

"I had told you to keep Black Dranzer in a safe and unexpected place you moron!" Voltaire yelled.

Then I remembered that Kai had tried to steal it.

"And now we have lost all chances of making Kai the strongest!"

"But sir he has lost all his memory of this event or this place. We could-" Borcloff was interrupted by Voltaire.

"No! We must not remind him of this place. I will send him away with Dranzer to look for worthy bladers. What is the damage he has done?"

"Sir, the accident has killed 7 children and injured over 70." Borcloff reported.

"I am still amazed at how Kai had survived it even after being in the middle of it. I want you to select your best bladers and gather them into a team." He announced.

I heard no reply but I then I heard footsteps so I ran away to my room.

Wolborg was still in my pocket.

Suddenly the door opened and Borcloff came in.

"Yuri. You are one of our best bladers and I would like you to join our world competing team." Borcloff said.

I said nothing.

"You will the captain of Borg. And your teammates will be Sergei, Boris and Ivan." He said.

I thought about who Ivan was? Wasn't he the short boy with the huge nose?

"You will start extensive practice from tomorrow." He declared and left the room.

"Don't worry Ania. I will make you proud of me and what you did for me. I will prove to the world I am the bets out there." I said to myself and clenched my fist.

I fixed Wolborg to my new blade which was grey.

"By the snow on Russia, I will make my country and my best friend proud by this power in my hand." I vowed to myself and that's when I began Borg.

End of Flash back

It was true that I never forgot Ania. And I hope that she never forgot me either, wherever she was right now.


	7. Is it really the end

Borg

Flash Back

"My mother died when I was 1 year old. It was said that she was killed because of Honor but I never knew who killed her. She left only on thing and that was this locket which had a picture of her inside it and Shadow's bit in it too. I only know her first name which was Natasha." Ania said while she was sitting next to me, staring at the night sky above her which was twinkling with stars.

I kept quiet and listened.

She folded her hand around the necklace around her neck. It had a picture of her mother. The only memory of her.

"I'm sorry…" I said in a deaf tone.

She shook her head and looked away again.

"No need… I really didn't know them at all so I have nothing to miss. Though you are the one who is really suffering. You knew your parents well and they were torn away from you." She said quietly.

I knew what she meant, "But you still have to suffer such abusive guardians…"

"I don't really care now… It's kind of like life now. I have to live with it. But can I tell you something Yuri?" She said as she looked at me.

I nodded as I looked away.

She also looked at what I was staring at.

"If it wasn't for you and your friendship, I would've given up on life…" She said.

I looked at her in astonishment.

"Don't say such things. This meant to happen and what ever happens happens for a reason." I said.

She smiled and sighed. Her hood was covering her hair completely.

It was something about her which made me more open towards her. Her black eyes shone in the night sky, reflecting back the stars. And as the wind blew, her hood fell back. Her hair, still caught in the cape, shone marvelously with her pale skin in the moonlight.

End of Yuri's POV

Ania's POV

There was something about his violet eyes which was so sad. And this sadness attracted my welcoming. I never was close to anyone but maybe he has changed that. He is the only boy I am not afraid of in terms of hurting me or using me.

Every word he said was so soothing. But nothing he could say changed my past and my guardians. But just being with him makes me forget all the troubles and pains of the world…

End of Ania's POV

Yuri's POV

I had spent so much time with her when we used to sneak out of the Abbey by her powers. Sometimes all four of us, and sometimes only the two of us.

And in just moments, it all changed.

End of Flashback

True she was angel but I have to look past her and now focus on my world championships. I won't let anyone come close to me ever again. I will be the one everyone will fear and respect.

Wolborg and I practiced everyday and worked our way up in the Abbey. Soon after Ivan also joined the training me, Boris and Sergei used to do. Boris got Falborg and Sergei got Seaborg. They were very powerful too. But I still thought that mine was the strongest.

Then there came the world championships. The team which came so far ahead was the Bladebreakers. But the first time I saw them, they disgusted me. Such amateurs, how could have they come so far.

The only person I was worrying about was Kai. It was the same Kai who was in that accident years ago when Ania left.

I informed Borcloff that the Blade Breakers were here and he called them in.

Later that day I found out that a boy was sent behind the doors for failure in competing with the boy named Tyson from the blade Breakers. But that wasn't what was bothering me at that moment. What was bothering me was that Borcloff had just called me in the Lab.

I walked down the steps and approached the lab. There, Borcloff was waiting for me.

"Tell me Yuri. Do YOU want sure victory?" He asked me with a smirk.

I replied almost immediately, "Yes. Insured Victory."

"Then come with me…" He said as he led me to another part of the lab that was concealed even from me.

I walked in, looking around.

"Please sit." He gestured as he pointed to a bed in front of me.

I wanted to object, but didn't have the guts to.

Suddenly a man came in from the door and injected me with something.

The next thing I remembered was looking at Borcloff and Mister Voltaire's face.

Then I heard Borcloff call me Cyber Yuri which confused me a lot. Then soon I realized that I had absolutely no control over my body. It was as if it had its own control.

Later

'H-How could this happen this to me?' I thought as I looked at me beyblade which flew out of the beyblade dish.

I had just lost to a loser like Tyson even after having such a force of so many stolen bit-beasts.

Everything stopped in front of my eyes. It just wasn't happening.

At first I thought it was just me but then I noticed that time had actually stopped. Tyson's blade was still but still standing in the dish.

Max was half way in the air, jumping up in joy. I saw the joy on all the faces around me. On the faces of the White Tigers, All Stars and the Majestics. DJ Jasmine's hand was up in the air, with the other holding the mike close to his face. I could see the anger on Borcloff's face. That was no surprise for me. I had lost to Tyson.

Suddenly I saw darkness peering from nowhere. It was so bright in the stadium, but there was darkness in one the parts which was disturbing. My eyes widened as I looked at the darkness which was coming towards me with great velocity.

I moved back and suddenly the darkness stopped in its tracks. I could see an outline of a human figure approaching form the darkness.

'It can't be!' I thought in fear. 'It can't be…'

"And why not?" The figure said.

Yes. It was Ania alright.

"Ania. But I thought that you had left us!" I said to her in horror.

"Do you think you can get rid of me so easily…?" She smirked.

She smirked her same evil smirk. She hadn't changed much but she had gotten older.

"Yuri…" She began.

"What a minute…" I blocked her. "How do I have control over myself? Wasn't I cyber Yuri?" I asked her.

She smiled. It had been a long time since I saw a smile like that. It made me joyous but at the same time sorrowful by her sad eyes.

"Yuri, do you remember what I said to you the day I left?" She asked in am echoing tone.

Her voice was still fresh in my memory. When I absorbed in what was happening I replied, "That you kept me humane…"

"And what are you right now?" She asked me in sadness.

"A… A…" I didn't know what to say.

"Regain yourself… Be the same Yuri that I knew… Except defeat and learn from it… Sure you and me, we hate defeat as much as death but just for once, think about what I was sent for."

I tried to speak unspoken words.

"I believe in you…" She said as she came closer and embraced m tightly.

When I was about to hug back, I couldn't feel her anymore.

She had just faded away and time went back to normal.

I stared at Tyson and thought about what Ania had said.

"So pal, How about it?" He said cheerfully as he reached his hand out.

I was unsure at first but then honorably accepted his hand and smiled at him.

It was a new day for me now. Maybe there was still hope…

But I could still see Borcloff glaring at me. Then I saw Tyson bombarded by hugs and congrats from his teammates and other teams too.

I smiled inwardly towards Tyson and how he was with his friends. I could never have friends like these. I had only one who went away and somehow I feel so responsible.

When Tyson looked at me again, I couldn't help but wonder about what Ania had said before she left.

His was still held out for a shake and how could I object, so I also reached my hand out and gratifyingly shook his. There was something in me that told me that this was the right thing to do…

Then I turned around, with grief filled in my eyes and held my head low and walked away…

I finally had a new start to life as it was…………


End file.
